Episode 107 (25th February 1986)
Plot Sharon wakes Angie for her breakfast. When Sharon makes a snide remark to Angie about her not getting up early because Den is not around, Angie lies and says Den returned in the night because he realised he was running away from his problems. Den then returns in a taxi and tries to make his way back into The Vic without being seen, but he is unsuccessful when Pete spots him. Angie and Den both lie to people and say Den was getting out of the taxi because he had to find Roly, who had run away. Ethel uses alcohol as a coping mechanism for Willy going missing. Kathy tells Angie it looks like her and Den are getting on well again. Angie tries to convince Den to let her do his laundry but he snaps and tells her to stop badgering him as he needs space. Mary teaches Lofty to dance in the launderette. Debbie begins working at Naima's shop. She manages to annoy Naima when she rearranges the shop without consulting her first. DS Quick walks in to see Debbie climbing up a step-ladder with high heels on. Andy follows him into the shop and accuses him of ogling Debbie. Dot tells Tony about a date she is going on with a pathologist. Dot is unaware of what a pathologist does, and when Tony tells her, she assumes she has been set-up with a pervert. Despite this, Dot decides to give the pathologist a shot and goes to meet him for a date. John and Mary discuss their jobs and how they differ. Den informs Simon and Pete that he has managed to get the interest knocked off of Simon's debts, meaning Simon only has to pay the £1500 back. Angie visits Debbie for a chat as her emotions get the better of her over Den. Sharon goes out to a youth club with Kelvin to get away from her parents. Kathy applies for a provisional driving licence, but then learns from Simon that Pete has given him the £1500 they planned to use as a deposit for the car, meaning they can no longer afford one. She is annoyed at Pete, but understands why he has given Simon the money. Annie has breathing difficulties so Mary runs to get Andy. Andy sees to Annie and reassures Mary. The pair start a friendship. Dot runs into The Vic, flustered. She got stuck in a lift and consequently did not go on her date. Den kicks everyone out of The Vic as closing hour arrives. Angie understands that she must wait for Den to come back to her. He walks off towards Bridge Street, where he meets Jan. He kisses her, and the pair drive off back to her house, where Den is actually living. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale *Jan Hammond - Jane How Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Nobody seems very happy at the moment, do they?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes